Tell Me A Fable
by CJRed
Summary: Prompt fic, Strickly Dramione Movie Fest. The twins slip Hermione a potion at a party. But, something goes very wrong, or very right. Hermione becomes stuck in the plot of her favourite movie, Ever After: A Cinderella Story. Wouldn't you know, Draco is the Prince. Dumbledore is da Vinci and Bellatrix is her evil stepmother. To be free she has to follow the plot and win her HEA.
1. A Friend In Need

This was my fic for Strictly Dramione's Movie Prompt Fest. It is written and will be between 20-25k words. Chapters will be short and updated quickly.

 *****Because I don't feel like being depressed, Fred Weasley, and Severus Snape did not die. Oh, and Hermione never dated Ronald. You're welcome!*****

I would like to thank all my cheerleaders, alphas, and test readers for this story: Naarna, Crazy4wood, the dark lord herself, Duchess of the Depraved, Jessiy, and Saulé. I don't think I could have done this story without all of your support, thank you, thank you, thank you!

Hope you enjoy it,  
Cjean

 **Rating: M Lemons at the end. You were warned.**

 **Synopsis:** Hermione is trapped in her mind reliving her favourite movie after the twins use a potion on her that is supposed to help her come out of the deep depression she is in after finishing exams. Little do they know what will happen when they send Hermione into her subconscious. Hermione isn't just depressed from the war; she is utterly heartbroken because she believes she can't have the wizard she truly loves. Can love overcome such tremendous odds? Will she wake up to a happily ever after or return to her nightmare of a life where the only man she wants is marrying another?

 **Prompt** : A Dramione take on Ever After: A Cinderella Story

* * *

 _ **I own nothing of either Harry Potter or the movie Ever After and receive no money for the writing of this fictional tale around the two. I also do not own the copyright to the songs listed.**_

 _ **Music is my muse:**_ _  
There are three songs for this fic, all related to the movie itself.  
Fable (message version); Robert Miles (It's a techno beat song that they used on the trailers)  
The Mummer's Dance; Loreena McKinnett (Start of the trailer)  
Put Your Arms Around Me; Texas (From the soundtrack)_

 _ **You can find the songs as well as the trailer for the movie on my youtube channel.  
My youtube is: Crystal Jean Red **_

_I picked Put Your Arms Around Me; Texas as the song for this fic to start I will give you the full lyrics. It's a perfect song for the movie and in my opinion this fic itself._

 _Full Lyrics:  
Are you ready maybe are you willing to run? Are you ready to let yourself drown? Are you holding your breath, are you ready or not? Are you ready maybe, do you long to confess? Do you feel like you're already numb? Are you sure of yourself? Would you lie if you're not?_

 _(Chorus)  
You tire me out.  
Don't want to let that happen.  
A secret scream so loud.  
Why did you let that happen?  
Ooh, ooh, so put your arms around me.  
You let me believe that you are someone else.  
Ooh, ooh, cause only time can take you.  
So let me believe that I am someone else._

 _Maybe, are you ready to break? Do you feel that I push you too far? Would you open yourself? Are you reckless or not?_

 _(Repeat Chorus)_

 _Sha na na na na (x9)_

 _Ooh, Ooh so put your arms around me.  
Ooh, ooh so put your arms around me. Make me believe. Take me. Take me. Somewhere. Let me believe, cause only time can take you. So Stop._

* * *

 **Tell Me A Fable**

 **Chapter One  
** **A Friend in Need**

 _July 31, 2000  
The Burrow_

"What do you mean she is depressed?" George asked looking over at the girl who sat on a hill looking over the countryside away from the party.

Harry sighed rubbing his nose and taking off his glasses. "Look, Malfoy was telling us all last year, and we just thought he didn't know her well enough, right? But, he wasn't making it up. She isn't the same. He said that when she was alone with him, she would perk up, but mostly she just got worse, especially towards the end of the year."

Fred glanced up now frowning. "Malfoy?"

Ron grunted looking a bit ill. "Yeah, well, the git and Hermione spent the most time in the library. It's like her to pick up strays, right?"

George let out a choking laugh but sobered. "What did he say?"

Harry put his glasses back on and let out a heavy sigh. "She barely smiles anymore. He said when she is alone she just, sits and stares, as the year continued and once she was finished with N.E.W.T's she just-"

It was Ron's turn to sigh now. "Is giving up. She got her results, and she is just-"

Ginny spoke up now and said sadly. "Not the same. The last time I saw her smile was last summer when we went to a Muggle picture show together. I bought it for her on-" she looked up at Harry frowning.

Harry sighed. "Tape, we set up a tele and such for her. She watches the film all the time, like once a day, the only time she smiles."

Ron shook his head. "Or cries."

Ginny held onto Harry's hand. "Draco was right; something is really wrong. I know he is worried, he stops by to see her all the time, and she will speak with him but-"

Fred looked at his sister. "But what?"

Ginny shook her head. "She isn't eating this week."

George stood up straighter and looked at his twin who gave a slow nod. "Right, okay. We know just what to do."

Harry grimaced. "Look, nothing that will hurt her right?"

Fred looked insulted. "Course not, we have been working with the mind healers you know. We have a potion we can give her, charms her mind, so she works out what's bothering her in a dream, and I reckon in twenty-four hours she will wake up our old Hermione."

George nodded smiling down at the three looking at them with hopefulness and weariness. "Yeah, nothing to it, worked great so far in the test trials, we will be supplying it to St. Mungo's by next year."

Harry gave a firm nod and pulled Ginny into his side. "Right, thanks."

"Don't mention it," Fred said.

George nodded laughing his face a bit serious. "No really, don't mention it. Hermione will be spitting mad any of us even had this conversation."

Ron sputtered and nodded his ears going red. "Right, too right there."

 **OoOOoOOOoOO**

Draco Malfoy sighed as he walked into a place he had never expected to come, let alone under invitation. He walked over to Harry Potter and handed over his package, "Happy Birthday, prat."

Harry took it with a small grin. "Right, thanks for coming Malfoy."

Draco sighed. "How is she?"

Harry didn't pretend not to know who the 'she' was, he sighed and gestured at the hill where the lone figure sat with her long hair blowing in the wind, her arms around her legs and her cheek on her knees. "She hasn't moved since she handed me my gift. But we have it handled."

Draco looked over and felt his heart hitch, damn, but she was worrying him. "Any of you tried talking to her like I told you to?"

Ginny sighed. "All of us, she smiles and listens but, she isn't herself."

Draco sighed but nodded. "Right, so pretty much what she has been doing all along."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. Why not just tell her you fancy her and ask her out?"

Draco grimaced staring straight ahead. "Because with her in this mood I don't reckon the conversation will go the way I wish it to," Harry grunted at that and nodded as Draco sighed. "Well, I will be by tomorrow to check on her."

Harry looked up surprised. "You leaving already?"

Draco grimaced. "I have to go to the Ministry function, the one you lot got out of."

Ginny smirked. "Sorry, Malfoy, we had other plans."

Draco, after he finished his N.E.W.T's, had taken up a place with Magical Law Enforcement having been cleared of all charges from the war, seeing as how he had been forced to become a Death Eater all along anyway and had been sending messages to the Order secretly. Ironically, until the war ended, Draco hadn't even known that his godfather and father had been spying for the Order as well.

Ron grimaced but didn't say anything rude. "Well, have fun then."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I will do that."

 **OoOOooOOooO**

Hermione looked out at the sunset. It was pretty, she thought. She could hear the party going on behind her but couldn't raise herself to care. It had started last summer before term when she had discovered she could never get her parents back. This appalling numbness. Her passion, her gumption, her will to live. It had started to go numb. Now even her magic seemed to be deserting her. She hadn't even wanted to eat this last week, and she wasn't hungry. Tired, totally knackered really, but any hunger for food or life. It was gone now. Just gone.

She looked over as someone sat on either side of her let out a small breath. The twins, clearly distinguished now as one was still without an ear. George was on her left and Fred on her right.

"Hello, love," George said putting an arm around her.

"They sent you over to get me?" She asked.

"Yeah," Fred said handing her a drink. "Come on, drink up before Mum notices you and starts force feeding you."

George snorted. "Right, can't not be eating or drinking here, love. You should know that."

Hermione sighed realising they were right and gave a wan smile as she downed the drink. It was about thirty seconds after she swallowed that she realised something was off with the pumpkin juice.

"Did you spike my —" before she could finish her eyes fluttered shut as the twins apparated her away smirking.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This movie came out the year I graduated from high school on July 31, 1998. I was dating a boy who worked in a theatre, and he took me to see it as a date, he even got me the movie poster. I once owned _Utopia_ by Thomas Moore, a second edition (it was lost to black mold in a military house five years ago) I owned the VHS and then later the DVD and watch it a few times a year. The songs from the trailer and end credits are on my I-tunes, and I even owned the Score (lost now to military moves). On my wish list is to own a copy of the painting of Danielle made my da Vinci in the movie. Cinderella has always been one of my all-time favourite Disney movies, this take on the story won my heart completely.  
If anything can compete with Harry Potter in my life, it would be this incredible script, movie, and the stunning performance Drew Barrymore gave as Danielle de Barbarac. This film is a feminist Cinderella full of passion and wit.

If you have not seen the film, do it, do it now!


	2. In Time

_**I own nothing of either Harry Potter or the movie Ever After and receive no money for the writing of this fictional tale around the two. I also do not own the copyright to the songs listed.**_

 _Music is my Muse:  
_ _Song for this story is: Put Your Arms Around Me; Texas  
_ _Lyric of choice: Oh, Oh, only time can take you._

 _ **You can find the song on my youtube as well as the trailers for the movie itself. My youtube is: Crystal Jean Red**_

* * *

 **Tell Me A Fable**

 **Chapter 2  
In Time**

Hermione blinked her eyes awake groggily. "You red-headed menaces are going to die a slow and painful death," she said loudly before the crowing of a rooster snapped her eyes fully open, and she gasped.

"Okay, where did you-" she looked around her eyes widening as she did. She was not at the Burrow as she had thought, this place was new to her but familiar. Sitting up and looking around she realised she was on a ragged blanket and gasped as she looked down to see an all to familiar book laying next to her.

Picking it up she read the title shakily, "Utopia," she whispered looking around now with comprehension. "Oh! They wouldn't!" She stood up and started touching everything. It all felt real, but, it couldn't be.

She grabbed her head with her dirty hands and tried to calm her racing heart. That daydream sleep they had come up with for St. Mungo's, it was the only possibility that made the most sense. She raked her brain for everything she knew about it as she took in her surroundings. "It forces the drinker to confront something in a setting comfortable to them or appropriate, and they wake up at the conclusion." She grabbed the book and carefully hid it before turning around. "So, I play along, and at the conclusion of the dream, which is the film _Ever After_ , I will wake up?"

She frowned as she walked to the door she saw and slipped out grabbing a sack to feed chickens as she went, not sure how she knew that was what she was supposed to be doing, she just did. Once that was done, and the stock had been fed and watered, she was exhausted and still had to pick apples. She wiped at her sweaty brow and winced at how dirty her hands were. Suddenly she had a new appreciation for anyone who had lived in this century as a muggle. She already missed running water, and it hadn't been an hour. Plus she was in layers of clothing and sweating through them, and she kept tripping over her skirt.

She was tired, irritated, and hungry, so she didn't think about the fact that she probably couldn't use magic when she stuck out her hand and accio'd an apple off the nearest tree. When it sailed into her hand, she gasped and fell on her butt in shock!

"I can use magic?" She said stupidly and then closed her eyes and groaned. "Well, of course, I can. I am a bloody witch, and this is my head!" Quickly she cast pest spells on herself not looking at what fell out of her waist-length hair. Her scalp had itched, and it had been bothering her all morning.

Next, she conjured a small compact mirror and looked into it gasping. She didn't look like the actress, she looked like herself, just with longer hair which was straighter thanks to the weight and duller in colour thanks to the dirt and grime. Quickly vanishing the mirror, she gathered a bushel of apples and sat down to eat one as she waited for the prat of a Prince to steal the horse, that was, after all, what happened next in the film.

Standing as she heard hooves, she went through the motions of tossing apples at him, but when she knocked the man off his horse, and he whipped away his cloak, she gasped in shock and fell to her knees shaking. Pale blond hair, not the brown she was expecting. She was looking at Draco Malfoy, just with longer hair, which suited him well. Of course, he was the Prince! She stuttered through her lines and tried to control her tears.

She could ignore it when awake it would seem, but not here, not in the secret confines of her mind stuck in a Weasley daydream charm. She wasn't sure when she had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy, maybe over the Easter Holidays when he had stayed behind with her, or over Yule when he had come back after only a few days saying that life without her to argue with was bloody boring. They had become friends shortly after returning for their eighth year of school. He was not the same boy she had grown up with, and likewise, she had changed much as well.

However, even after fighting a war, the world around them had not changed much. It had been Daphne Greengrass, just after her last N.E.W.T, who had informed her coldly that Draco Malfoy was very definitely out of her league.

" _He is a Prince, and you are a popper," she said with a cruel smile. "Dirt beneath his nails, Granger. His father and mine are already working on a contract for either my sister or me. You will only ever be someone he sticks his cock in and don't you forget it."_

Shockingly, Pansy Parkinson had found her later that night, her eyes kind. _"He doesn't even like Daphne, if he has any say in things it will be Astoria, she is younger and in Ravenclaw. But, Daphne is right, he won't go against his father. A lot has changed about Drake this year, but this is how things work in pureblood families. I am sorry, Hermione. He didn't mean to lead you on and does like you."_

Hermione had been too sick at heart to do anything more than nod. She hadn't expected anything of her relationship with Draco; she doubted he thought of her as anything more than a friend and ever would. But to have it tossed in her face like that from Daphne had hurt. She avoided him as much as possible for that week and then worked very hard at just being his friend when he still showed up to visit her at Grimmauld Place after they had left school.

But her heart was broken, and it would appear her subconscious had decided to break her heart some more by making Draco the Prince Charming to her Cinderella in her favourite film. Ever After, indeed. There was no after for her and Draco.

She flinched as coins fell at her head on the ground and didn't move until she no longer heard the pounding of hooves. Slowly she looked down at the gold and reached for it; she would buy back a man's life and face down Draco as a courtier next. Taking a deep breath, she gathered the coins and then the apples, and took off at a run for the house.

She wasn't expecting to find that the servants had been recast in her mind too, however. She was looking at her Nan and Great Nan whom she had called Gan Gan. She cried as she showed them the coins and promised to buy back Gan Gans' husband. Her Pop had been in World War Two and lost to her Gan Gan for years. She figured this was why she had cast Gan Gan and Pop in the roles as the married servants. She would ponder the mystery of her mind later, right now she had to keep moving the story forward. Composing herself just barely, she washed her face and hands as best she could and rushed out with the bread.

They were calling her Hermione, which simplified things because she probably wouldn't answer to Danielle, which had been the name of the lead character in the actual movie. The voice was muffled through the stone walls so when she rounded the corner and got a look at her 'stepmother' Hermione almost dropped the bread.

Bellatrix Lestrange was dead; she had watched her die in the final battle. But that was the face staring at her with contempt from the head of the table. Not knowing what name to call her she hastily stepped forward and looked at her stepsisters. Daphne, her blond hair shiny and her face beautiful yet ugly with a sneer was looking her over as Pansy gave her a sympathetic look.

"What kept you?" Was asked by her stepmother.

"I-I took a fall in the orchard," she stuttered rushing forward and kept her head down so they couldn't tell how pale she was.

Daphne made her rude comments about her filthy state and Hermione had to work hard to not physically flinch as Bellatrix Lestrange took her hand.

By the time she made it out of the room she was shaking and had to sink down to her bottom and cover her face. Was this what the charm would do? Force her to confront everyone she feared and loved? She supposed she should be thankful one of the servants wasn't her mother. Wiping her eyes, she stood up and rushed off; she had to meet who on earth was cast as her best friend to get ready to save her Great Pop.

 **OooOOoOOooO**

Two hours later she was using a cleaning spell on her fingernails, body, and hair, as Harry Potter, cast as Gustav, her best friend, and was prattling on about what would happen if she was caught pretending to be a courtier. She was getting ready behind a screen, which thankfully allowed her to use magic to help her and trying to reassure him that she was much better off pretending to be a Comtess than a servant with all that gold. Finally stepping into the dress, she sighed as she looked at the shoes. She could charm them to fit, but she didn't wish to walk in them, so instead she cleaned the simple shoes she was wearing and stepped out. She could transfigure them into something suitable before she rushed into the palace courtyard.

"The shoes do not fit," she said softly not looking at Harry.

"No one will be looking at your feet," he said sincerely before stepping forward. "If you are going to pretend to be a courtier, you look down to no one."

Hermione smiled and shook her head, tears shining in her eyes at how much this simple statement hit home. "I am just a simple girl in a pretty dress."

Hermione knew she was no great beauty, and even after all she had survived and been through in the war when Narcissa Malfoy had been on the train platform with her husband to get Draco, she had been unable to look them in the eye. She feared what she would see when she did, and she hated herself for that cowardice. Plus, Daphne had been there with her sister, and Hermione had felt awkward and out of place. She had slipped away as quickly as she could and then kicked herself later for being so cowardly. Draco had wanted to introduce her to his parents, but she had fled before he could.

Later she had told him that she hadn't felt well and that he had looked busy dealing with the two sisters. He had scoffed at that but given her a funny look, as if he knew she was not telling the whole truth.

He had been inviting her over for dinner every time he saw her since but she kept refusing. Even after he assured her the section of the Manor, in which she had been tortured, was no longer there.

" _The entire dining room is different as well,"_ Draco had said with a small shudder _._

She was brought out of her musing by Harry who was still talking.

"No, you are a vision. Now, let's do something with that mess you call hair."

Hermione smiled at her best friend and hugged him amused in spite of her sorrow and annoyance that he was about to do her hair. When he was finished, she stepped up to the foggy mirror and shook her head.

"Yards of fabric and I still feel naked," she whispered to herself as she took in the beautiful gown, it was very low cut. The last time she had been in anything this fine had been at the Yule Ball her fourth year.

"Now remember, you look down on no one. Off with you before you are too late," Harry said handing her the beautiful bag that was full of the gold that would save a man's life that day.

 **OooOOooOOooOOooO**

Hermione walked with her head held high at a brisk pace through the throngs of people in front of the palace but set off at a run when she saw a cage full of men and her Pop holding onto the back as it was being carted away. He looked so frail and dirty; it broke her heart.

"Stop!" She yelled standing in front of the carriage and using magic to stop the horses. "I have come to pay off the debt for my servant; he was bartered without my knowledge."

The man driving the cart scoffed at her. "Out of the way, it be too late to barter for anyone."

"I have the gold to buy him back, and I insist you release him at once!" Hermione said firmly holding up the purse full of coins. "There has been a mistake."

The man sneered at her his face full of hatred. "I ain't releasing none of them. I got my orders. Now stand aside." He yelled at her causing her to flinch, and she was just about to hex the man when she went still.

"You dare raise your voice to a lady?" Was asked in a soft, deadly yet seductive tone.

Hermione froze, she knew this would happen but still, just his voice left her heart racing. Slowly she turned around and had to stop from hitting the ground again. Instead, she swept into a perfect curtsey as the driver stammered at the Prince.

"I am taking these criminals off to the boat."

Hermione turned around more angry than scared again. "My servant is not a criminal, and those that are cannot help themselves."

She had rehearsed the lines she would say on her way here. She was unsure what would happen if she didn't follow the script of the movie, for all she knew she could be trapped in here longer if she messed up.

The Prince stepped back stunned. "Well, now I think you must enlighten us."

Hermione took a great breath and not breaking eye contact said in a loud voice. "If you suffer your people to be ill-educated and their manners corrupted from infancy, then punish them for those crimes that their first education disposed of them, what else is to be concluded, sire, but that you first make thieves and then punish them?"

A hush fell over the crowd, and Hermione ducked her head biting her lip. Merlin, she adored that monologue in the movie. She waited what seemed like an eternity before the Prince; she couldn't think of him as Draco, spoke.

"Well," he said at last. "That's it then, release him."

Hermione's' eyes flew up to his and her face flushed. Did he have to sound so sexy?

"But, sire, I have my orders-" The man driving the cart said stupidly.

The Prince glared up at the man and said firmly. "I said, release him!"

Hermione rushed over to grab Pop as he was helped down from the tall carriage after she identified him. Quickly she handed over the gold coin purse to the astonished guard and said loudly. "Prepare the horses we shall leave at once," before she whispered. "Meet me by the bridge."

Maurice was shaking but nodded at her. "My lady, of course, my lady."

Hermione turned and curtsied to the Prince. "I thank you, your highness." Then she quickly rushed past him knowing she was about to lose her lunch; perhaps the next encounter wouldn't happen? She didn't think she could banter with him, not now.

"Wait, stop, who are you? Have we met?" The Prince asked her rushing towards her.

Hermione felt her heart beat triple. "I do not recall that we have, sire." She said continuing to walk.

"I could have sworn I knew every courtier in France," he said still following her.

Hermione knew she was growing pale and her hands started to sweat. "Well- I am visiting a cousin."

"Who?"

Hermione hoped she could speak as she said quickly. "My cousin."

"Yes, which one."

"The only one I have, sire," Hermione said helplessly, almost giggling as the exchange played out.

"Are you glib on purpose or do you honestly refuse to tell me your name?"

Hermione paused as he stepped in front of her to say this and frowned. "No! And yes," she said quickly stepping around him.

"Well then perhaps you can tell me the name of your cousin so that I may call upon them to find you. For anyone who can quote Thomas Moore is well worth the effort."

Hermione stopped turning back to look at him widening her eyes with shock; it was shocking to hear Draco speak of a famous Muggle author, so she didn't have to act. "The Prince has read _Utopia_?"

He scoffed at her. "I found it sentimental and dull, reading about the everyday commoner simply bored me."

"I gather you do not converse with many commoners," Hermione said with a slight frown, heavens was he this bad outside of her mind? Well, she supposed he had been, yes.

"Heavens no, why would I?"

Hermione felt anger burn in her stomach, but she smiled as she went back to walking. "Begging your pardon, sire, but a country is built on the backs of those commoners you find so dull. They are the legs you stand on, and that position demands respect-" Merlin, but they could be arguing about house elves again in the kitchen just after Yule. She felt dizzy as dream and memories seemed to collide.

He grabbed her arm stopping her his face stunned. "Are you implying that I am arrogant?"

Hermione considered him, he genuinely looked shocked, so she softened her tone when she came to the next point. "You gave one man back his life but did you even glance at the others?" And while he was staring at her thoughtfully she quickly walked around him again trying to get out of the conversation. Even if she knew that was impossible because the scene had not yet played out.

He caught up to her again stopping her. "Please a name, I beg of you."

Hermione licked her lips nervously. "I fear, the only name I can leave you with, is Comtesse Nicole de Lancret."

He smiled at her, and she felt her stomach flip, he was devilishly handsome. "There, was that so hard?"

Before Hermione could reply a woman called out, "Ah, Draco, there you are. Your father wishes to speak to you. At length, I would imagine."

Hermione saw her moment to escape and took it, weaving through the crowd and heading for the bridge, registering briefly that the woman cast as the Queen was, of course, Narcissa Malfoy.

 **OoOOooOOoOO**

Draco smiled at his mother. "He usually does, I shall be there in a moment."

When he turned around he was stunned, she was gone! Where had she gone? He spent the next hour searching for her, but no one seemed to know her and none had seen where she had gone.

Damn, she was perfect, full of passion and beauty, and he had no idea how to find her again. Sulking he headed off to the meeting with his father, where they argued again at length over the betrothal, and he stormed out after his father threatened to disinherit him. The old man was going to give himself a heart attack.

Later walking along one of the garden paths with his mother, he told her about the Comtess he had been so taken within the courtyard that morning.

"She is visiting a cousin, but I never got whom it was. Do you not know her?"

His mother fluttered frowning. "Draco there are far too many of them for me to keep track. And if she is just visiting, I might not have met her at all. She quoted Thomas Moore? How remarkable."

Draco nodded. "It was her passion mother; she was full of it. I have never found a conversation as beguiling as the one we had. I must find her."

A long sigh met this remark, but before his mother could say anything they were interrupted.

"I have decided, in honour of Senor Dumbledore, to throw a ball."

Draco rolled his eyes. "A ball father?" Lucius was indeed in fine form tonight.

"Yes, in one week. If you can bring forth a suitable bride by weeks end, I will not press the marriage with Spain."

Draco stood up straighter. "Do you jest, father?"

His father glared at him. "I do not. However, you have a week. Make the most of it, if you cannot bring forth a woman worthy to be Queen of France the contract with Spain will stay in place. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Draco said his mind racing as he watched his father stalk off with his advisors.

"Well, Draco, I suppose we had better start a search for your Comtesse."

Draco nodded rubbing his temples. "Who could the blasted cousin be?"

* * *

 **Author Note:**  
I do not own Utopia written by the great Thomas Moore and merely quoted it, perhaps not exactly. I highly encourage everyone to read it. I treasured my copy before it was lost.  
Also, the amazing Trinkisme has made art for this fic. Find it on my Instagram: CrystalJeanRed


	3. A Man Or A Wizard?

_**I own nothing of either Harry Potter or the movie Ever After and receive no money for the writing of this fictional tale around the two. I also do not own the copyright to the songs listed.**_

 _Music is my muse:  
_ _Song for this story: Put Your Arms Around Me; Texas  
_ _Lyric for this chapter: Would you open yourself? Are you reckless or not?_

 _ **You can find the song on my youtube as well as the trailers for the movie itself. My youtube is: Crystal Jean Red**_

* * *

 **Tell Me A Fable**

 **Chapter 3  
A Man or a Wizard?**

Hermione walked with Maurice who had a pronounced limp that she wished she could try to heal. However, she was sure it was well beyond her abilities to fix such an old injury, and the man was ancient as well as just a player in her dream. She found it odd that he had kept his name from the movie, although she had not known her great-grandfather very well so perhaps that was why. He did look much like the picture she had seen of him in her Gan Gans' house, however, and she had recognised him instantly in the cart. And when she had slipped and called him, 'Pop', he hadn't looked as if that was out of place. She supposed it made sense, in the movie it had felt like the servants were very much family to her character.

She was quiet as they walked, trying to go over everything she could think of that might get her out of this daydream early. Not paying attention to where she was going she was shocked when she practically ran down a man in deep maroon robes, wizarding robes! She looked up and almost fainted.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

The old wizard was standing in front of her complete with his twinkling blue eyes and half-moon glasses. He tilted his head looking her over with a smile.

"Am I?"

Hermione flushed realising he probably had another role to play, and she cast around for who he could be, but he chuckled and waved his hand caused Maurice to sit on a tree stump with a faraway look in his eyes.

"You can do magic," she said stupidly. "Of course you can, you are Albus Dumbledore!" she mumbled shaking her head at herself.

A laugh and she looked up to see Albus Dumbledore conjuring soft chairs that looked very much like the ones that used to sit in his office and gesturing for her to sit.

"Interestingly enough, I am called Albus Dumbledore here. However, I have two memories in my head. One I feel is my own and the other that seems rather scripted. I know, however, that you are Hermione Granger, a very talented witch, so perhaps you could enlighten me on why I am here?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and chewed on her lip as dread overwhelmed her. "Do you think I am dead? Harry saw you when he was dead, during the battle. You died, you see, and you came to him when he died. Although he wasn't really dead, the Horcrux was. You were right about that by the way. Although you could have told him sooner if you ask me." She paused to glare at the man and then pressed on. "I had thought I was in a dream of sorts that the twins created-" she trailed off looking at him with confusion and a bit of fear. She hadn't thought that she could be dead until he appeared knowing who she was.

"I do not think you are dead, Hermione," Albus said kindly. "A dream you say? How very intriguing. I find myself here now because I have been asked to court. Those are the memories I have that are not mine."

Hermione let out a long sigh of relief and relaxed. "In the film, this is a Muggle film we are in, Leonardo da Vinci was asked to court by the King."

She proceeded to tell him all she knew about the potion the Weasley twins had used and the movie _Ever After_.

Albus nodded thoughtfully when she finished. "Ah, yes, that makes sense. I can paint now you see, and I assure you I could not do so, wizard or not, in my own life."

Hermione couldn't help the giggle that escaped at this and then frowned. "But why can't the rest of the people remember who they are? Harry is my best friend but mentioned nothing outside of the lines he should say."

Albus shrugged. "It is your dream, child. I would think you have your reasons for some remembering and others not."

Hermione considered this her brow puckered before she gave a slow nod. "I suppose that makes the most sense. I cast Bellatrix Lestrange as my stepmother. She tortured and almost killed me in the war—" she trailed off rubbing at her arm where her scar usually was.

Dumbledore let out a sad huff of breath. "It would appear you have some things to work out with her then," he said in his measured calm tone. "Now, Draco Malfoy is the Prince, would you care to elaborate on that for me?"

Hermione put her hands on her cheeks which she knew had gone pink with embarrassment. "Must I?"

Her old headmaster laughed before he shrugged. "I am not sure, but I think I can remember you for a reason, and as you have said I am not alive, who will I spill your secrets to? Even if I did remember them outside of your head?

Hermione sighed still flushed but nodded. "I suppose that makes good sense. I must have you here for a reason, although I can't imagine why I would go to you for relationship advice," she paused and then said. "Not meaning any offence, sir."

He waved his hand clearly not taking offence at her remark and twinkled at her. "Think nothing of it, and I do think you can simply call me Albus. We are not in school."

Hermione nodded. "No, I graduated with all outstanding in my N.E.W.T's."

More twinkling from the old headmaster. "That does not surprise me at all. Now, why do you think you required this Muggle film to work out your problems?"

Hermione sat back looking to the blue sky as she pondered that. Why indeed? It was a very good question. "I identify with Danielle, the character I am playing. She was out of place in her world, mistreated, lost her parents, loved books, brave—" she flushed. "I do not mean to brag, but I do consider myself brave, there was a reason I was in Gryffindor!"

Albus smiled and nodded. "I would agree, but let us look outside of obvious things, what happens to this Danielle that you most identify with?"

Hermione closed her eyes as pain washed over her and whispered brokenly. "She falls for a Prince, a man above her station in life. She is just a commoner you see."

Albus lost a bit of his twinkle as he sat forward looking at her. "Why would you feel any man, wizard or muggle, was below you, Hermione?"

Hermiones' hands twisted in her skirts. "He is a pureblood, from a very old family," she spoke quickly trying to get it out as fast as possible. "And he is betrothed, to another pureblood. We became close, friends, but I fell in love."

"And he does not return your affections?" Albus asked curiously.

Hermione shrugged rather miserably. "I do not know; he has never implied one way or the other. It honestly wouldn't matter if he did. He would never choose me over the contract his father secured for him."

Albus studied her for a moment and then sighed. "The Prince here however does."

Hermione wiped at a tear that had slipped out. "Yes, but this is a movie, a dream, not reality."

Albus sighed heavily and stood up. "I suppose we shall have to see how this plays out. I fear you are correct that we must play our parts." He paused and then said in his kind fatherly way. "Draco Malfoy, I would assume was cast for a reason?"

Hermione knew her face had to be tomato red. "Yes, I fell in love with Draco."

There was a long pause, and then he shook his head. "Draco Malfoy is a very determined wizard, Hermione. I think you do not give him enough credit. And Malfoy's are very good at getting what they want; if he has decided he wants you, I am not sure anything or anyone could stand in his way." He gave her a long look, "including his father."

Hermione frowned at this, feeling a bit of hope before it was dashed as reality crashed around her. "He has never given me any indication that he wished for more than a friendship from me?"

This idea didn't seem to impress Dumbledore because he steepled his hands and looked at her. "Might I view your memories of your time with him over the last year? I think it might help me with understanding why you feel so strongly about this issue."

Hermione considered him for a long moment before she nodded. "I suppose that is acceptable."

She felt the wizard enter her head and sort through the last year of her life, when he had finished she gave him a melancholy smile. "Do you see what I mean? He has only ever been my friend."

Dumbledore gave her a long look before he sighed. "I see a beautiful friendship, yes, but I fear you fail to see many things. But, alas, it is not for me to divulge. I will see you soon. Good luck, Hermione."

Hermione stood up as well and impulsively rushed forward to hug the older wizard she had missed so dearly. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

He patted her on the back. "Albus, dear, just Albus is fine."

Hermione stepped back. "Albus," she said shyly as the chairs disappeared and he popped away leaving her to return Maurice to his cognitive state.

* * *

 **Author Note:**  
This was the first time I ever forced my muse to write a story. I am deeply intrigued on what you think of the story moving forward. I ended up writing it just a few days before the deadline. I suddenly woke up with the entire story in my head (Yes I know, cliche) but I had gone for weeks with no idea how to mix these two worlds and then bam, the dream idea. If you have the time for feedback, I would adore hearing it. This was a complete leap of faith on my part.


	4. Swimming With A Prince

_**I own nothing of either Harry Potter or the movie Ever After and receive no money for the writing of this fictional tale around the two. I also do not own the copyright to the songs listed.**_

Music is my muse:  
Song for this fic: Put Your Arms Around Me; Texas  
Lyrics for this chapter: Do you think that I push you too far?

 **The song and trailers for the movie can be found on my YouTube channel: Crystal Jean Red  
Artwork found on my Instagram: CrystalJeanRed and was done by the amazing Trinkisme. Thank you, dear.**

* * *

 **Tell Me A Fable**

 **Chapter 4  
Swimming With A Prince  
**

Hermione managed to make it through the confrontation over the Prince returning the horse with her step-mother remarkably well considering the woman looked just like a witch who had tortured her almost to death. She might have silently hexed her with cramps for the rest of the night but who could blame her? She also wasn't sure it would work, her magic worked on her, of course, but on another person? That might be a stretch. She knew she had probably not stayed in the character of Danielle when Pansy gave her a shocked look. Hermione was not going to stand being physically handled by Bellatrix, even if she was just a dream. When the woman had gone to grab her, Hermione had swatted her hand away.

"Don't you touch me!"

Bellatrix, however, had just yelled more forcefully, although keeping her distance.

That night she made sure to cast a five-star cushioning charm on her simple straw bed and transfigured the burlap sack into a silk pillow. She put up anti-pest charms and transfigured a brush to brush her hair. Tomorrow she would run into the Prince again, as well as Dumbledore if things played out as they did in the movie. She sighed as she laid down and closed her eyes. She would be murdering Fred and George when she got out of her own head and fleeing to America. She had always wanted to see New York.

 **OoOooOooO**

Her shock at seeing the man walking on water during her impromptu bath was very real, Albus had managed to sneak up on her even though she knew what was about to happen, and seeing him topple over was rather funny.

Draco appeared as they made the shore helping her out of the water and putting his thick purple velvet and fur-lined cloak around her.

She sat with him rubbing her palms on the velvet.

"Don't you have servants? Where are your attendants?" He asked looking around curiously.

Hermione gave a sad sigh. "I gave them the day off."

"Day off? From what? Life?"

She couldn't hide her annoyance, how often had they argued like this over elves her and Draco? Probably once a day. He just didn't get the idea that elves might wish to do something other than constantly waiting on wizards. Granted, from what she had seen from most elves, Draco was probably right. But it still didn't justify not offering them the chance to do other things.

"Don't you ever tire of having people waiting on you?" Hermione asked curiously. What would this version of Draco say?

She watched as the Prince seemed to struggle with this idea before he nodded. "Well, yes I suppose sometimes, but it's their job. What else would they do?"

Hermione stood up handing him back his cloak. "Well, I wish I cared as little for servants as you do," she said a bit coldly not seeing the point in arguing with dream Draco about servant rights.

"You are angry with me."

"No."

"Don't lie," he said grabbing her arm softly and carefully to turn her back to face him.

Hermione looked at him, and for a moment he was not the Prince but rather the Draco she had gotten to know last year, so often he had done this. "You are trying to bait me with your snobbery." It was the right line, but she had forgotten for a moment why she was supposed to say it.

It was the right line, but she had forgotten for a moment why she was supposed to say it.

The Prince reared back. "I am afraid that I find you a contradiction and that fascinates me. You live the life of a courtier but spout the ideals of a Utopian society."

Hermione frowned. "And you own all the land there is yet take no pride in working it, is that not also a contradiction?"

"First I am arrogant, and now I have no pride. However, do I manage?"

Hermione glared at him her eyes flashing. "You have everything and still have no joy! Yet you insist on mocking those that would see it for its possibilities."

She was back to the middle of the year, just before Yule break, when she had argued with Draco in the library for not accepting that he could do fantastic things with his station in life. Back to a time when she had still been full of passion and joy herself. Back before she had been turned down for all the jobs she wanted because of her blood status, back when she thought that winning the war had changed things. But it had done nothing to change the way the wizarding world still viewed outsiders. And even though she was a war hero, she, Hermione Jean Granger, was still an outsider.

Draco had tried to warn her, and she had been angry with him for stomping on her dream. It had been he who had comforted her when she realised he was right, and he had been more than kind. Never once saying 'I told you so', rather he had promised if she wanted to change the world he would fund her silly foundation himself.

"How do you do it?" Was asked suddenly by the Prince.

"Do what?" Hermione asked brought back to the moment and flushing.

"All this passion you walk around with, doesn't it exhaust you?"

Hermione sighed thinking back to a time when it did. "Only around you, your highness. Why do you like to irritate me so?" It was a valid question, why did Draco like to irritate her as much as he did, as he still did even in a dream.

"Why do you rise to the occasion?" he countered back with his trademark smirk.

Hermione couldn't help the giggle that burst forth from her, however, at that moment, the scene was broken by Pansy yelling for her in another field.

"I have lost track of the time; I really must be off," she said quickly handing him back his cloak that he had put on her shoulders again and rushing off.

"But the wind, it's perfect?" A twinkling Albus said with his kite contraption.

"I am sorry," Hermione said grabbing up her still damp skirt.

She heard the Prince tell her about him playing tennis but waved as she rushed off to dry herself with a quick charm and grab her slightly dirty skirts. She had figured cleaning her clothes too much would look suspicious, so that was why she had only bathed in her inner clothing. It had been shocking the first day to realise she had no undergarments and she had transfigured some out of some cloth and also transfigured a bale of hay into a working loo of sorts. It helped she could vanish the contents after using it.

It was not so easy living in a world before modern plumbing, especially without magic. The only thing that might save Fred and George when she got back was the fact that she could use her magic in this dream in order to have some form of sanitation. She shuddered to think how she would have survived this experience otherwise. Muggle life in the middle ages was rather disgusting.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**  
It was so hard not to use the movie lines. Honestly, I have this movie memorized. It's rather embarrassing reading through this fic.


	5. There Must Be A Library

_**I own nothing of either Harry Potter or the movie Ever After and receive no money for the writing of this fictional tale around the two. I also do not own the copyright to the songs listed.**_

Music is my muse:  
Song for this fic: Put Your Arms Around Me; Texas  
Lyrics for this chapter: So let me believe, that I am someone else.

 **The songs and trailers for the movie can be found on my YouTube channel:  
Crystal Jean Red  
Artwork found on my Instagram: CrystalJeanRed and done by the amazing Trinkisme. Thank you, dear.  
**

* * *

 **Tell Me A Fable**

 **Chapter 5  
There Must Be a Library**

The rest of the story seemed to speed up, and she realised that it would seem her mind was trying to get her back to the scenes with the Prince. Or, rather scenes with Draco. It was becoming harder and harder to differentiate the two as the dream progressed.

Like in the film she had avoided him finding her at the market as he escorted Daphne, who had gotten his attention at the tennis match, and she had a rather unpleasant conversation with her stepmother who was convinced Draco would marry Daphne.

Hermione had cried herself to sleep that night feeling utterly foolish for doing so. But it stung, listening to the woman who looked so much like Bellatrix prattle on about how unworthy Hermione was.

Then time seemed to speed up until she was suddenly playing with the kite in the field with Harry painting.

"You like him, admit it!" Harry yelled at her.

They could be back in Grimmauld Place having a chat over tea. Harry was teasing her all the time anymore about all the visits Draco made to see her, convinced they were secretly dating. It didn't matter how many times she told him Draco was contracted to marry someone else; he still teased her.

"I do not!" She said back with a sad smile.

"So, I suppose if he were to ride up right now you would say—"

Hermione looked up and let out a squeak of fear. He was here, just like in the movie! Harry laughed at her as she rushed off behind the large stack of dried straw.

She listened as Harry gave away her fake identity and then pulled her magic to her to apparate back to the Manor, landing with a loud pop in the orchard and rushing up screaming for help to get dressed.

When Draco arrived at her door, she was casting cooling charms on herself and a cleaning charm on her hair that would leave it shiny and silky smooth. She also made sure she had no body order or other smells on her person.

"Your Highness," she said with a curtsey. "I am sorry, but my cousin is away."

He frowned. "Yes, well, do you not attend church?"

Hermione smiled, her in a church? It was funny to think about; she hadn't stepped foot in one since she had learned she was a witch. Her family had never been very pious anyways. The idea of Draco walking into a Muggle church almost left her in a fit of giggles.

"I find that my faith is better served away from crowds." She said with a small smile.

He grimaced. "Hmm, yes, my father's edict has caused quite a stir."

Hermione looked up as a carriage appeared.

"Which is why I was bound for the monastery. The Franciscans have an astonishing library," his smile was soft and his eyes bright. "Since you are so fond of reading, I thought you might join me."

Hermione let out a small breath at his charm, "It is unfair, your highness, you know my weakness, but I have yet to discover yours." She wanted to close her eyes as another line from the movie hit so close to the truth. Draco knew her, better than Harry or even Ron, yet she felt like he was a great mystery to unravel.

"I should think it was quite obvious," the Prince said in Draco's seductive voice his grey eyes sparkling at her and a smile on his lips as he took her hand.

She allowed him to lead her to the carriage but stopped in shock as she saw who the guard was on horseback.

Black eyes bore down on her, and she let out a little gasp. Severus Snape was staring down at her haughtily. His features were all the same. However, he looked well fed and a decade younger.

"I shall not need your services, Severus, today I am simply Draco."

Hermione flushed and ducked her head climbing into the carriage as the two men spoke. The conversation was friendly but heated, and she knew that Severus, as the Captain of the Guard, would not feel comfortable with this demand from the Prince.

 **OoOOoOOOoOOoO**

When Draco got into the carriage, she looked him over carefully. He was dressed in the period clothing, but instead of looking ridiculous he looked very handsome. He had a sword at his waist that she hoped he could use and a smirk on his lips.

"Why did you not tell me who your cousin was?" he asked once they were on the way.

Hermione felt very uncomfortable; this was not scripted in the film, which meant that apparently, she would have to converse with him on her own, without knowing the outcome. She chewed her lip before she said carefully.

"My cousin is a formidable woman who has plans I would rather not get in between," she settled on saying.

He grimaced. "Yes, her daughter, Daphne."

Hermione sighed. "Yes," she said without elaborating.

"And what do you think of her?" he asked after a moment.

Hermione paused. "Daphne?" She clarified and at his nod she sighed. "I hardly know her, sire."

"Draco, please you must call me Draco."

Hermione sighed. "Nicole then," she said with a small wince he thankfully did not notice.

Hearing him ask her to say his name was very uncomfortable, similarly to how uncomfortable she had felt when they started calling one another by their first names last year, it had been so intimate somehow, after so many years of only using one another's last names. But now he was not even using her real name, at least it helped solidify this was a dream.

"Nicole, how long will you be visiting?"

"I can not honestly say," she said truthfully.

He hummed at this. "And what do you think of France so far?"

Hermione smiled looking out the window at the scenery as it passed. "It is very lovely."

He looked out the window as well. "Yes, it is, isn't it?"

"You don't notice anymore, do you?" She asked watching him carefully.

He shook his head looking a bit troubled. "No, I suppose I do not. It is not often enough that I get out into the countryside anymore."

Hermione smiled at him and gestured to the window. "Well, let us enjoy the scenery then, and you can tell me what I am looking at."

So they passed the journey with him pointing out estates and landmarks and telling stories of his youthful adventures. Hermoine was again stunned to realise how similar the Prince in front of her was to the Draco she had first met when they had started school again after the war. Simple things had lost meaning to him. He was lost in guilt and pain, and not wanting to follow the path before him. This man was just the same, albeit for different reasons. Two lost men. She pondered this as the carriage pressed on.

When they made it to the monastery, Hermione didn't have to fake her joy over the experience. The monks were chanting in Latin as they transcribed books and she ran her hand along the spines completely enthralled by the entire atmosphere.

"What is it about this place that captures you so?" was asked to her left.

She turned and smiled. "I suppose it's because of my father. He used to read to me when I was a child. He was addicted to books and knowledge. I would fall asleep listening to him read" she smiled sadly, Merlin this movie reflected her own life much too closely. Her father had always come and read to her at night, even when she was older. It had been their alone time together, and she had treasured it when home from school.

"And what sort of books did he read to a child?"

Hermione grinned. "Science, Philosophy, Mythology. He passed away, and the last book he gave to me was _Utopia_." Hermione closed her eyes, ironically in a way this was true. After she had erased her parent's memories she had cleared out the house, the only thing besides pictures she had kept was her parent's books, and her father had owned a very rare copy of _Utopia._

"Which explains why you quote it." He said teasingly.

Hermione sighed looking down at the monks. "It was unexpected losing my parents, and I was particularly close to my father. My sorrow over losing them sometimes overwhelms me." She thought back to obliviating her parents. "First my mother, and then my father, gone," she said softly. "Forever."

When she opened her eyes, it was to find Draco, no the Prince, looking agitated.

"Are you well?" She asked trying to collect herself.

"No," he sighed heavily. "You speak with such passion. You have more conviction in one memory than I have in my entire body. These few times I have spoken to you, I am left feeling as if something has always been missing in my life."

Hermione frowned, that wasn't a line she remembered in the movie. "I am sorry," she said simply unable to think of what else she could say.

"No, never be that." He said passionately. "Come we should be heading back."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I suppose we should. Thank you, for bringing me here."

"It was an honour," he said walking forward to offer his arm and escort her out.

She couldn't help throwing a last look behind her at all the ancient books before they left, and caught his smirk telling her that he had caught her doing so.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**  
Not sure how many more chapters will go up tonight. But for now I am keeping at it. I would rather have this done and off my plate! Grammarly is my beta, so mistakes are mine. Please do review, I adore reviews. Je adore.


	6. About Those Gypsies

_**I own nothing of either Harry Potter or the movie Ever After and receive no money for the writing of this fictional tale around the two. I also do not own the copyright to the songs listed.**_

Music is my muse:  
Song for this fic: Put Your Arms Around Me; Texas  
Lyrics for this chapter: A secret screams so loud.

 **The song and trailers for the movie can be found on my YouTube channel: Crystal Jean Red  
Artwork found on my Instagram: CrystalJeanRed and done by the amazing Trinkisme. Thank you, dear.**

* * *

 **Tell Me A Fable**

 **Chapter 6  
About Those Gypsies**

In the carriage she was quiet, and he was introspective. Hermione remembered all the times she and Draco had stayed up late arguing. Had he ever found her conviction and passion as beguiling as the Prince found hers? She tried to think back on the conversations but ended up shaking her head at her foolishness. Although the man in front of her looked like Draco Malfoy, he wasn't. She had to remember that. He was a character in a film and a figment of her mind combined. He was saying lines she adored hearing and wooing her as the script dictated.

Sitting back she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the bumpy ride, grateful for the cushioning charm under her bottom; she would just enjoy the love story that was about to unfold. She would relish that here, in her mind, she knew there would be a happily ever after and let the rest go.

When the carriage lost its wheel, she was jolted out of her quiet thoughts and flung into strong arms. Merlin, he even smelled the same. She allowed him to set her aside carefully as he climbed out and then helped her down.

Sighing she lead the story as she knew it must go, and brazenly walked off with the Prince to get lost looking for the Palace. When it was time to climb the tree, she was shocked to realise she had no fear in doing so. Her fear of heights seemed to have not followed her into her subconscious so stripping out of her dress she tied up her skirts and moved to scale the cliff and then a tree.

"You would think I knew the way to my own home!" He said indignantly.

Hermione grinned and threw out a line that had always made her laugh. "Why is it men never stop to ask for directions?"

He scoffed. "Who would I have asked, milady?"

Hermione giggled, she had wondered that too when watching the film, honestly. "Ah, there it is back that way!"

"I still cannot believe you are up there while I am down here, and in your undergarments no less."

Hermione laughed. "Well, I couldn't very well climb the tree in that dress."

"You free servants, swim alone, climb trees. Is there anything you can not do?"

Hermione smiled and threw out her arms. "Fly!" she then laughed because it was very true. She hated flying on brooms and Draco had mocked her for it every chance he got.

" _You save the world, outsmart the greatest dark wizard, keep two dunderheads alive, can be tortured by my mad aunt and not break, but you won't let me teach you to fly?"_

 _Hermione had glared at him and stormed off his laughter following her._

Back in the dream world, she was in now she smiled down at the annoyed Prince below her. "Now turn around so I can climb down."

"I should have been up there to start with!"

She snorted. "And have you fall and break your royal neck, I assure you I am fine."

An evil chuckle had her sighing, ah, the gipsies.

She climbed down faster as a dirty man grabbed her dress with his sword. "My wife thanks you."

"You give me back my dress at once!" Hermione said angrily.

The sword match was spectacular, very similar to a duel she supposed. Jumping on one of the men she allowed herself to be captured before she made her demands for a horse and escort.

After securing that she could leave with anything she could carry from the head Gipsy, she smirked at him and discreetly cast a feather-light charm on the Prince before she picked him up and started to walk off.

The laughter rang through the forest before she heard the man yell. "Come back, come back, we will give you a horse."

 **OooOOoOOO**

Hermione was intrigued greatly by the camp they eventually found themselves in. She watched with interest as the gipsies worked, laughed, and played around her. An older woman watched her carefully, and Hermione ducked her head.

"That was stupidly brave of you," was said by Draco as he pulled her to him. They had been separated on the trip to the camp. "You could have been injured!"

She sighed and looked up at him. "But I was not, and now you can add rescuing a Prince to my list of deeds."

He smiled at her before he shook his head laughing. "You are simply astounding; you do realise that do you not?"

Hermione shrugged flushing before turning as someone walked up to her to offer her clothing, she would transfigure it after she left to match the dress she had lost.

"Thank you," she said sincerely allowing herself to be led off to change.

She felt perfectly well covered in her inner undergarments as they were called, but she could see that now that the Prince had realised she was practically naked, he was flushed and turned around as the women surrounded her leading her off to a wagon to change.

Once changed she headed out and found him drinking out of a mug with two plates in front of him.

He looked up and laughed. "You look like a gipsy."

Hermione grinned sinking down in her borrowed dress and fur coat, the sun was setting, and there was a pronounced chill. "You will send them money for these items if they don't return my dress, I hope?"

He laughed at her. "Always looking out for the underdog, they stole a rather expensive dress."

She shrugged. "They live a very simple life and if that dress will bring happiness to his wife he can have it."

"You are utterly unexpected," he said honestly.

She nodded. "I suppose I must be because you keep hinting at such."

He offered her the food and looked around. "They are thieves you know."

Hermione nodded. "Hmm, but what other career is available to them? They own no land; they are shunned and run out of towns, they are simply surviving with the wits they have in the manner society has dictated for them. They don't kill indiscriminately at least. They are good people with families to feed, what would you have them do?"

He paused at this and looked around. "I had not thought of that to be honest."

She murmured something and closed her eyes eating the pork. "Oh this is delicious, have you tried it?"

"No, not as of yet."

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled. "Please, you must try some," she held out a piece of pork and watched him look at her in shock. She flushed and almost dropped her hand realising what she had done.

"No," he said smiling at her a bit wickedly and bringing her hand to his lips. "I think you are right; I must try this meal that has you looking so blissful."

Hermione shivered as his lips touched her fingers and he took the piece of meat from them, his tongue darting out slowly to lick the sauce off her fingers and his eyes never leaving hers. Slowly he released her hand, and she took it back.

"Mmm, you are right, this is delectable."

Hermione dropped her eyes finally and grabbed a cup full of what smelled like wine, drinking it in a gulp as the man next to her chuckled.

When they finished the meal and darkness had fallen, they sat by the fire talking. "Do you fancy a game, your highness?"

"Draco," he corrected drinking his wine. "And I am always up for games."

She smiled teaching him paper, rock, scissors. A game, incidentally, she had even taught Draco over Easter Holiday that he had found utterly silly. The Prince laughed but played along with her, the losing party offering up a secret or answering a question.

She won the first round and smirked. "What did happen with your contract with the Princess in Spain? I thought it was finalised when I arrived?"

Draco sighed his face looking disgusted. "It was, I argued with my father about it almost daily for the last year. In the end, he has given me a week to find a suitable replacement." His eyes met hers. "It is to be announced at the ball for Senor Dumbledore."

Hermione swallowed thinking of that scene. "Yes, so we have heard."

He held out his hand. "Now, let us play, I find I want a turn to ask a question or hear a secret."

Hermione gave a small smile and then sighed when he won. "I demand a secret." He said with authority.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you would."

He smirked leaning back on his hands. "Well, out with it!"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I can read a book in just hours."

He frowned at her. "How?"

She grinned mischievously. "Magic."

Shaking his head, he laughed, "It is odd enough you, a woman, can read and write, but an entire book in just hours?"

Hermione nodded. "It is called speed reading and can be taught."

"Who taught you?"

Her smile was bittersweet. "My father and that is a secret and a question." She held out her fist. "I won't speak more."

A laugh met her decree, and they played the game.

Eventually, the game was abandoned, and they simply started talking. Hermione wasn't sure how much she should apply what her dream Draco was saying versus real life Draco, but it was a bit eery to hear some of the things they seemed to have in common. Namely a fear of not living up to expectations and issues with their overbearing fathers.

"What would you do if you could do anything at all?" She asked after a lull in the conversation.

"You mean if I wasn't a Prince?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, if you had no responsibilities, and could do as you wished with your life. What would you do?"

He sat back looking rather stunned. "You know, I do not believe anyone has ever asked me that question."

Hermione sipped her drink. "That's rather sad. Even though you do have the responsibility to your country, perhaps there is a way also to manage to accomplish something you wish?"

He nodded his eyes thoughtful. "I suppose, I would like to be a philosopher, much like Senor Dumbledore. I covet knowledge and hate that I am unable to travel to speak with the enlightened men around the world."

Hermiones' eyes went wide. "I can understand that very well." She was quiet for a moment and then said tentatively. "Is there a reason men of enlightenment could not travel to France? Perhaps if there was a place for them to lecture? A University of some kind?"

She watched those grey eyes she loved so well go wide at the idea before a huge smile split his face. "I would think yes, yes they could come here if there was such a place where they felt welcomed." He looked away deep in thought before he turned back to her and shook his head. "Remarkable, it is utterly remarkable how you think, you leave me in awe."

Hermione flushed. "I am happy you think you might be able to use the idea, sire."

"Draco," he said firmly.

Hermione ducked her head and nodded taking another sip of her drink.

"And what would you do if you could do anything?"

She rolled her eyes playing with her skirt. "You mean if I wasn't just a mere girl?"

He sputtered into his wine at that but nodded while coughing.

Hermione pondered this. "I think I should like to do something to help those less fortunate. I want my life to have a purpose and meaning."

"And you could not find that as a wife and mother?"

Hermione looked at him and sighed. "I suppose with the right husband, yes. I would need to find someone who supported and understood me," she frowned and then said bitterly. "But it all comes down to having the gold. I have found that many things come down to status and riches."

She watched as the Prince, Draco, frowned before nodding. "I can see if you were to marry the wrong man, that you could be very unhappy in life, and you are correct that one status and riches matter quite a lot."

Hermione didn't speak, what could she say? It honestly did not matter because she could never marry who she wished and did not think her heart would love another. Thankfully the subject turned to lighter matters, and they laughed and joked and drank wine as the night progressed until they were both rather tipsy and Hermione realised she would be missing a hangover potion in the morning.

"Will you not be missed?" He asked finally his face worried.

Hermione nodded. "By my servants yes, my cousin-" she paused and then shrugged. "Well, she will simply be annoyed. I am sure. However, someone has given her a good reason for my absence."

"I was surprised they let you leave unchaperoned."

Hermione shrugged. "I am with you, milord. I think they realised you would not dishonour me and we did have all the grooms and the monks."

He chuckled but frowned. "I shouldn't have walked off with you alone."

"No, probably not. You will find, however, when I get an idea in my head, it is hard to turn me away from it."

He smirked. "I had noticed that, was your mother this headstrong?"

Hermione smiled, though her eyes went sad. "Yes, yes she was."

He held out his fist, and she giggled playing the game again and won. "It is your turn, and I want a secret, make it a good one."

He was silent for a moment suddenly serious. "I have no desire to become King."

Hermione paused, she knew the lines, but she found she had a question. "Is it that you do not wish to be King or do not wish to be your father?"

He looked at her stunned bristling at first before he deflated. "Both, I suppose."

Hermione nodded biting her lip. "If I might be so bold, your parents also had an arranged marriage?"

"Unhappily, yes."

"And your father did not lead a happy life?"

"No, he did not. He is a very angry man. My mother is a saint for putting up with him."

Hermione nodded looking at him before she reached forward and cupped his cheek gently. "You can be a different King, a different man, some obligations are expected of you. You must marry, you will be King," she paused and then smiled at him. "What type of King you will be, however, is entirely up to you, Draco."

She sat back, flushing and realised that she wanted to say this to the real Draco, to tell him that he should not just settle into the inevitable pureblood life. An arranged marriage, taking over for his father, being miserable. She had seen the light start to leave his eyes as N.E.W.T's had passed and life loomed in front of him. He hadn't been happy, not like she had seen him that year. He had looked haunted by responsibility.

"I am sorry, that was bold of me to say," she whispered not looking at him.

"You are bold, and I find that you hypnotise me with that boldness," was whispered huskily very close to her ear.

Hermione's gaze flew to his, and she let out a small breath as his lips hovered close to hers. He didn't ask permission, and she didn't stop him as he slowly lowered his lips, settling them over hers.

How often had she dreamed about kissing this man? How many times had she watched his lips as he spoke to her lost in fantasy? She felt him part her lips and his tongue sweep into her mouth gently, hesitantly, so carefully it almost made her weep.

His hand tangled in her hair and hers went up to grasp his cheek. It took a moment before she started kissing him back, but when she did, she relished in his low moan of pleasure before the whistles from the camp broke them apart.

She ducked her head laughing with embarrassment and trying to hide the pulse point in her neck and her flushed cheeks.

"I should get you home," he said finally.

Hermione nodded watching him get up to go and ask for a horse and be heckled by the gipsies. He handed over money which seemed to shock them, although they took it, and she stood up brushing off her dress.

 **OoOOOoOoO**

They were silent on the horse ride back, his arm holding her firmly to him so that she was almost in his lap, although she noticed he made sure her rump never touched his groin area. A perfect gentleman, as Draco had always been with her.

The kiss outside the Manor gate was sweet and short. "Will I see you again before the ball?" He asked desperately.

Hermione looked at him her eyes filled with tears, he would, but it would not go well, so she nodded unable to speak.

"Do you know the ruins of Ambois?"

She nodded again. "Yes," she whispered.

"I go there to be alone, will you meet me there?"

Hermione glanced at the house with trepidation. "I shall try."

"Then I shall wait there all day." He said honestly.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

I am listening to my YouTube channel with the songs from this movie and the trailer playing on repeat as I edit and upload the chapters. If I go missing, my husband has murdered me. 


	7. Things Left Unsaid

_**I own nothing of either Harry Potter or the movie Ever After and receive no money for the writing of this fictional tale around the two. I also do not own the copyright to the songs listed.**_

Music is my muse:  
Song for this fic: Put Your Arms Around Me; Texas  
Lyrics for this chapter: Do you feel that you're already numb?

 **The song and trailers for the movie can be found on my YouTube channel: Crystal Jean Red  
Artwork found on my Instagram: CrystalJeanRed and done by the amazing Trinkisme. Thank you, dear.**

* * *

 **Tell Me A Fable**

 **Chapter 7  
Things Left Unsaid**

As predicted by the movie, the next day was a circus, punching Daphne in the face resulted in the book being burned and her being threatened with a whipping. When Daphne attempted to do so, however, Hermione had hit her with a memory charm leaving her thinking she had, in fact, whipped her when instead she had just sat in the barn. Pansy stayed behind thinking Hermione could use the company.

Hermione knew that she had to go to the ruins that day and that when the Prince got back to the castle, he would be informed that she was engaged to another. She then would have to make a spectacular appearance at the ball. It was what would happen there that she was crying over as Pansy talked with her.

"You really shouldn't have done it, you know," Pansy said sadly. "Punched Daphne as you did. She will try to make your life miserable now."

Hermione scoffed. "As if you didn't enjoy watching her fly backwards over the bed. And she has always made my life miserable, Pansy."

Pansy snickered and then sighed. "Did you hide the dress?"

Hermione gave a stiff nod. She had made it invisible. It was tucked away in the room she knew her stepmother would lock her in when she returned later that day. This wasn't a film; she didn't have a lot of time to get ready so she knew she would have to be in the dress when Dumbledore showed up to save her.

She took a deep sad breath, and Pansy sighed. "They shouldn't have burned your book, Hermione. I am rather ashamed to have to call them family."

Hermione nodded her eyes kind. "Pansy, you know you're very pretty, right?"

Pansy looked at her with a sorrowful expression. "Not compared to Daphne, or you."

Hermione shook her head. "Pansy your sister is evil. That takes away greatly from her appearance. As soon as she opens her mouth, she becomes the ugliest person in the room. You are good and kind and perfectly lovely to look upon, and considering who raised you, that speaks highly of your character."

Pansy looked regretful. "I was just as mean as Daphne when we were younger; you must hate me too."

Hermione grabbed the woman's' hands. "I do not hate you. You were young and had a witch for a mother," Pansy chortled at that as Hermione continued. "Pansy when you could think for yourself when you saw that I was mistreated, you changed. That is an incredibly brave and wonderful thing to do. It's okay that it took a bit, what matters is that it happened."

They stared at one another and Pansy nodded. "Thank you, for saying this."

Hermione nodded. "It needed to be said. Now, when you are at the ball I want you to hold your head high and ignore anything and everything either of them says. You are not fat, you are not ugly, and you are not worthless."

Pansy took a deep shuddering breath. "Truly?"

Hermione smiled at her. "Truly. Practice saying all that in your head. You are smarter than both of them too. Neither of them can read."

Pansy shook her head with a small smile. "You wouldn't teach them."

Hermione looked at her. "They never asked, you did."

Pansy sank back looking wistful. "I wish I could meet someone. I fear I will never find a husband, not with Momma so entrenched in Daphne's chances. And I fear any dowry there might be left will go to Daphne, not me."

"Some men won't care about a dowry, and I have a strong feeling that you will meet someone at the ball tonight," Hermione said with a dazzling smile.

Pansy gave a small giggle. "Oh don't say such things. I will have hope only for it to be dashed."

Hermione smiled and stood up. "Nonsense, hope is everything. Thank you, for tending to me."

Pansy looked down embarrassed. "I- I should have done more over the years. You should not be a servant, Hermione."

Hermione shrugged and then winced. She would have to heal her back; it was very painful.

"I won't be here when they return, they will tell you why I am sure, all I ask is that you tell them I left and did not tell you where I was going. When I come back things will get—" she paused and then sighed. "worse for me, please don't try to help me. You must get to the ball. You will understand why when you are there, okay?"

Pansy nodded tears shining in her eyes. "Good luck, with whatever it is that you are doing, Hermione."

Hermione gave a small smile and quickly dashed out. She transfigured her clothes to the appropriate dress and shoes and quickly did her beauty charms. When her hair was shining, and her nerve was about to fail her, she apparated away before she could change her mind.

 **OoOOoOOoO**

When she next opened her eyes, she was standing just below the ruins. She rushed up the stone steps quickly and as she expected her Prince, who looked like Draco Malfoy, was waiting for her. He was pacing, and she watched him for a bit before she made a small noise.

"You made it! I had all but given up hope," he rushed over and took her in his arms kissing her forehead tenderly.

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. How often had she wished for the real Draco to act this way?

"I am sorry I made you worry. It took me longer to get away than I had anticipated."

He nodded looking around. "Still ditching your servants I see."

Hermione gave a sad smile. "Yes, I- I should tell you something, but I fear I don't know how."

"You could say anything you wish."

Hermione looked at him and blinked away her tears, he saw them and wiped one away with his thumb. "What has happened?"

"I fear I am simply not myself today," she said smiling at him.

He nodded his excitement building. "I know how you feel. I woke up today, and for once I did not feel as if I was trapped in a life without meaning. I knew I would see you and the feelings that overcame me were intoxicating. Come I must show you something."

Hermione allowed him to pull her along as he prattled on about the trees and how he had come here as a child. She felt her throat closing up.

"I used to think that if I cared at all, I would have to care for everything and I would go raving mad. But, now I feel like I have a purpose in life, and that I wouldn't be serving it alone." Draco said excitedly.

Hermione looked at him and gave a small half smile. "It is always good to have a purpose, your highness."

"Nicole, you are the most unique courtier I have ever met. And please, you know you are to call me Draco."

Hermione jerked as he touched her, it was all getting muddled in her head, the dream and reality.

"At the ball—" He said at the same time Hermione said. "I must tell you something!"

He paused laughing. "What?"

Hermione chewed her lip and said softly. "Last night was the most wonderful night of my life," she had almost told him the truth, just to avoid the scene at the ball, but she was afraid of altering the storyline of the movie in her dream. Perhaps if she did that too much, she would be trapped here. No, it was better to play along until she could escape this world.

His smile made her breath hitch, and she couldn't do this anymore. This wasn't real, this was a dream, and it was breaking her heart. "I must go," she said pulling away from him.

"Wait, Nicole!"

"I am sorry, Draco."

And with one last look, she rushed away, uncaring that she was sobbing and he was calling after her. When she made it behind some trees, she closed her eyes thinking of the apple grove near the Manor and was gone. She sobbed for what felt like hours before she headed for the delightful confrontation awaiting her in the house.

 **OooOOoOOooOO**

Her step-mother was shrieking at her, but she was too numb to care.

"I should have you hung Hermione. Imagine you, a courtier!"

"What makes you angrier?" Hermione asked tilting up her chin. "That I am common or that I am competition?"

Her step-mother glared down at her clearly livid, and it was hard for Hermione not to draw her wand and kill the woman. She looked so much like Bellatrix had as she was torturing her. Her face was twisted in hate and rage.

"You belong in the gutter; you are filth! Now, where is the dress?"

Hermione flinched but didn't back down. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"The gown and slippers, where are they?"

"I would rather die than see my mothers' dress on that selfish cow."

"I knew you had hidden it!" Daphne screeched!

"You produce that dress, Hermione, or so help me—"

Hermione cut her off, "where are my fathers' books and tapestries and the silver? Perhaps the dress is with them!"

She allowed herself to be thrown in the wine cellar and smiled as the door locked in place. She sat in the corner and dozed as time did that weird thing of speeding up in her head.

"Hermione, are you well?"

She looked up and saw Harry looking at her through the slits in the bars. "I am fine, Harry. However, you need to fetch Senor Dumbledore immediately."

"I- I can't do that!"

She sighed. "You must, or I will never be out of this cellar."

She watched him rush away, his face pale, and quickly stood up to use the transfigured loo and conjure water into a bucket she had cleaned so that she could bathe and get ready. Ultimately she decided just to do her hair and not her makeup, how would she explain how she got ahold of such things as cosmetics. She could easily say she had been locked in with the gown and a hairbrush. So now she was simply stuck waiting for Dumbledore to show up and rescue her.

* * *

 **Author Note**

Yeah, just no, Daphne was not going to whip Hermione Granger. Not gonna happen.


	8. The Ball

_**I own nothing of either Harry Potter or the movie Ever After and receive no money for the writing of this fictional tale around the two. I also do not own the copyright to the songs listed.**_

Music is my muse:  
Song for this fic: Put Your Arms Around Me; Texas  
Lyrics for this chapter: You let me believe that you were someone else.

 **The song and trailers for the movie can be found on my YouTube channel: Crystal Jean Red  
Artwork found on my Instagram: CrystalJeanRed and done by the amazing Trinkisme. Thank you, dear.**

* * *

 **Tell Me A Fable**

 **Chapter 8  
The Ball**

Dumbledore arrived with his usual flourish and got her out quickly and ingeniously by simply removing the hinges on the door much to the servant's surprise and gestured her forward his face sweet his eyes twinkling.

"That was amazing!" Her Nan said with wide eyes looking at the wizard.

"Yes, I shall forever be known as the man who opened a door!" Dumbledore said with a bow.

"What no magic? Hermione asked chuckling as she hugged him.

He chuckled. "Sometimes the Muggle way of problem-solving works just as well. It has been a delight to remember that in this dream of yours."

Hermione stepped back and smiled wearily. "You know what is going to happen tonight?" she asked her eyes tearing up.

Dumbledore nodded his tone full of sadness. "Sometimes we have to lose something important to us to realise what we are missing." He wiped at her eyes. "Now stop this, we must get you ready for a ball."

"He will not accept a commoner for a bride and will be livid I have deceived him," she said sadly, smiling at the old man. The Prince and Draco shared these characteristics. Both bound to find a bride among their own class and both not easily won over if you deceived them.

"You will tell him the truth, you owe him that much, and he loves you," Dumbledore said with a wink.

Hermione smiled and threw one of her favourite lines from the film at her old headmaster. "A bird may love a fish, Senor, but where would they live?"

His eyes twinkled madly. "Then I shall have to make you wings."

Dumbledore did so, with the Elder wand, and she had to admit she looked stunning.

"I don't know that I can stand the public humiliation I am about to walk in on," she whispered, her hands clutching her stomach.

Dumbledore looked at her wisely. "Perhaps that is why you must endure it? You face this fear here so that once you are out of your head if it ever happens again, you will have already suffered the embarrassment and can show the courage you think you lack."

Hermione looked up at him startled. "Are you using legilimency on me?"

He chuckled. "No, it is not needed. I have watched and taught many young witches in my lifetime. You, Miss Granger, simply need to understand your worth. Once you do many of the things you fear will melt away."

Hermione swallowed as she considered him. "Perhaps you are right."

His eyes twinkled at her. "Do not fear; I will give your Prince hell for treating you poorly. I am rather looking forward to it."

Hermione laughed and hugged the old wizard. "I am so glad you are here. I don't know what I would have done without being able to chat with you."

Dumbledore nodded as he pulled her back looking her over. "Come, now you are enchanting and you mustn't be late."

 **OooOOooO**

Hermione left in the carriage waving as she did so and leaned back her heart racing. It didn't help, knowing the ending but realising she first had to go through the humiliation. Was it worth it? Could she do this? Dumbledore seemed to think she could, and she trusted his opinion very much. Maybe he was right, going through this humiliation would make her stronger.

"I have to, or I shall never escape this madness," she whispered wringing her hands.

To calm herself she started thinking all the way she could enact revenge on Fred and George. She walked up the steps in her fine dress and wings to gasps and watched as Draco, in all his finery as the Prince of France rushed up to her.

"My mother told me you were engaged," he said looking her over his eyes full of hurt.

"She was misinformed," Hermione said simply.

"So you are not engaged?" His tone was so full of his boyish charm and excitement she giggled.

"No, I am not," she assured him but then remembered what she had to try and do.

She wasn't sure if she didn't follow the script for all she knew the whole dream could start over. She wouldn't put it past Fred and George to have a loophole like that in the magic.

"Please there is something I must tell you before another word is spoken," she said as he pulled her forward.

"Whatever it is my answer is yes," he said with a laugh. "Do you see, I invited the gipsies."

Hermione tugged at him as they neared her stepmother. "Please, you must listen!"

But it was too late, Bellatrix swept out ripping away her wing and screeching about her being a fraud.

Hermione watched with a sense of detached horror as the scene played out. It shouldn't hurt this much, watching him reject her because she was common. But it did. She said her lines, but she didn't have to pretend when it came to her sorrow because great sobs raked through her body when he turned his back on her. Oh, this was so much worse than she had imagined.

Running away in the rain she felt as if her entire soul was sinking with despair as everything that was said that night washed over her. She wasn't good enough; she would never be good enough. Damn the magic making her face this. Movies had happy endings, not real life.

In the movie, she was sold and won her freedom, and the Prince came to rescue her, and they lived happily ever after. That was the name of the movie, Ever After. But it didn't matter what happened in the bloody movie. This was all magic and a film, Hermione, the real Hermione was never going to get a happy ever after. She would always be the common mudblood.

She sobbed in the forest until her heart broke and then suddenly she was back at the Manor the next day watching with detachment as her step-mother goaded and degraded her before selling her off to the neighbouring lecher, who looked just like Rodolphus Lestrange of all people. She really had a twisted sense of who she cast in these roles.

It was satisfying to pull a sword on him after what had been a weird trip through her dream. Suddenly she was threating to slit the man open from navel to nose and he was giving her the key to her irons.

She looked at it and then took it rushing out to the courtyard where the Prince would be coming to rescue her, too late, of course, she had managed that herself.

She cried as he told her he loved her and asked her to be his bride.

She couldn't understand why the dream seemed to be speeding up again, pulling at her somehow to get to a certain point.

 **OoOOoOOoO**

Hermione was sitting in a room with Dumbledore as she waited to make her grand appearance in court as a Princess. She had to admit she looked the part, her gown was made of luxurious velvet and stunning, her hair was shiny and perfect, and the crown on her head brought out the highlights in her hair. She looked good in gold.

The simple gold band on her finger made her smile. She had a large ruby ring on her right hand that the prince had given to her right before their simple marriage ceremony earlier that morning.

She looked up as Severus walked in.

"They are here," he said simply with a smile that looked odd on the man.

"Did you manage to warn Pansy?" she asked worriedly. "I don't want her to think she is in any trouble; she was only ever kind to me."

Severus nodded his face again breaking out into that uncharacteristic smile. "She knows she is safe."

Dumbledore looked up from discreetly curling Hermione's hair with his wand up his sleeve to smile.

"He asked for her hand in marriage when they got here. Your step-mother and step-sister were too busy making sure they were presentable to notice."

Hermione smiled happily. "Severus that is wonderful, congratulations."

He gave a brisk nod. "I don't deserve her, but I shall endeavour to make her happy."

Hermione nodded. "I want you two to have the Manor-" she cut him off as he went to protest. "No please, listen, it would mean the world to me to know that it was being taken care of and I will be here, with my Prince."

Severus grew pensive before he sighed and nodded. "If his majesty allows me to resign my position in the guard, and I would be honoured to raise a family on your land."

Hermione knew her face had lit up with happiness. "Oh he will allow it, I promise you that. We already talked about making sure Pansy was titled in some way," she winked at Severus. "I had a feeling you two would be married, and the Prince is going to petition to make you a Baron."

She watched in delight as Severus stammered and bowed his thanks and then turned to Dumbledore.

"Albus, shouldn't you get out there to see the show?"

He smiled at her finishing with her hair. "I wouldn't miss it for anything. I took Harry on as an apprentice you know, he is already out there saving me a spot in the front. The whole court is here, should be delightful."

Hermione shook her head after the man as he breezed out. "You know I think if he could he would be sitting in a chair with popcorn watching this."

Severus frowned at her. "Popcorn, milady?"

Hermione giggled. "Never mind, is it time?"

Severus nodded, and she walked with him until she was behind a tapestry where she could hear everything going on.

"Did you or did you not, lie to her majesty the Queen of France?" The King said in a loud booming voice.

Hermione shivered, Lucius was terrifying.

"Choose your words wisely, madam, for they may be your last."

Hermione had to put a hand over her mouth to stop from giggling. It was immensely satisfying to have Narcissa Malfoy put a girl looking just like Daphne Greengrass in her place.

She tuned back in and realised it was time for her to speak up. Severus had already gone to stand by Pansy. It was her turn to be in the spotlight, so taking a deep breath, Hermione walked out and into the middle of the aisle where she said in a loud, strong voice.

"I will speak for her, she is, after all, my step-mother."

Gasps all around followed this pronouncement, and Hermione looked to see Draco standing next to his father with a crown that matched hers smirking down at Daphne who looked like a fish out of water.

"Daphne," he said in a cold, condescending tone, "I don't believe you have met, my wife."

Hermione grinned at him and then turned to look down at Bellatrix. How much she wanted to ask for her life, she had to remind herself that Bellatrix was gone. However, as she looked at the witch it hit her that in choosing forgiveness now, in this scene, she was also choosing to forgive the real witch. It was cleansing.

"I want you to know that after this moment I will never think of you again. You and your cruelty will never affect my life. Your words, deeds and opinions will not matter to me."

She stared into the cold eyes that had tortured her and felt a weight lift from her shoulders. She smiled as she looked up at the King, who was giving her an accessing look.

"All I ask, your majesty, is that you show her the same kindness she has bestowed upon me."

The King nodded. "And this other one?" He asked pointing at Daphne.

"I feel she should share the same fate as her mother, majesty," Hermione said with a small curtsy.

"Very well, it shall be so."

Hermione looked over at Pansy who was sagging with relief and perhaps a bit of sorrow into Severus as guards led her mother and sister away. The room burst into sound and Draco walked over to take her hands.

"Are you well?"

Hermione smiled, peace overwhelming her. "I am very well, thank you."

"You should have sent them to the Americas," he said his tone angry.

Hermione reached up and touched his face bringing his attention back to her. "There was no need. They mean nothing to me. Put them out of your mind."

He sighed and kissed her palm before turning her so that she could greet Pansy, who curtsied. The poor woman was shaking.

"I wish to thank you, Pansy. You made life bearable for me."

Pansy went a bit pale. "I should have done more," she whispered miserably. "I saw how you started standing up to her. I wish I were as brave as you ended up being."

Hermione rushed forward and hugged her. "Not all of us must be brave. You survived and came out on the other side far better off."

Pansy smiled at this and looked up at Severus who was smiling down at her as well.

Hermione turned to her new husband. "Will you tell them, please? Is it official?"

Draco smiled at her and turned to his Captain of the Guard. "Severus Snape, once you are married, which I suggest you do post haste," there was a short snort from the man but a firm nod and the Prince continued with a smirk, "my wife would like to deed you and your bride the land and Manor she should have inherited from her father."

Pansy gasped grabbing onto Hermione. "Hermione! But are you sure?"

Hermione nodded. "I have no need of it now, and nothing would give me more pleasure than to allow you to be a lady of the Manor."

Pansy sobbed as she laughed. "Oh thank you!"

Draco cleared his throat. "I am not finished," he said glaring at Hermione who just smirked biting her lip. "I also will be making you a Baron, Severus, so don't think you get out of showing up at court."

Pansy looked faint as Severus gave a smart bow and Hermione finally laughed. "What he is not saying is that he will miss you."

Draco groaned but smiled before he said in a bored tone. "Possibly."

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed Pansys' hand to pull her off. "Come, let us chat. Do you wish for a large wedding?"

With Draco, Severus, Dumbledore, and Harry following behind them Hermione thought ahead anxiously to her wedding night tonight.

There it was, the happy ever after the movie always afforded her. She just hoped she had some time to enjoy it.

She turned and smiled at her Prince who smirked back at her with lust filled eyes. Tonight was indeed going to be memorable. But why was her vision suddenly so hazy?

* * *

 **Author Note**

He has not murdered me yet. There are two more chapters. Wish me luck.


	9. Reality Is A Dream

_**I own nothing of either Harry Potter or the movie Ever After and receive no money for the writing of this fictional tale around the two. I also do not own the copyright to the songs listed.**_

Music is my muse:  
Song for this fic: Put Your Arms Around Me; Texas  
Lyrics for this chapter: So put your arms around meeeeeeee.

 **The song and trailers for the movie can be found on my YouTube channel: Crystal Jean Red  
Artwork found on my Instagram: CrystalJeanRed and done by the amazing Trinkisme. Thank you, dear.**

 **There will be lemons...**

* * *

 **Tell Me A Fable**

 **Chapter 9  
Reality Is A Dream**

Suddenly she was blinking her eyes open to people yelling all around her. Her heart dropped as she realised she was no longer in the dream. Merlin, right when it was about to get to the best part she had to wake up? How utterly unfair!

"It has been two months, and they can't wake her up. I should avada both of you, as it is I will be making sure my solicitors shut down your little business faster than you can say bludger?"

Draco? What was Draco doing there? Hermione stayed still, not hard as she was completely knackered for some reason.

"Listen, mate, it's just a simple daydream charm we tweaked a bit into a potion, she should have woken up the next morning right as rain."

"Draco, we let them try it on her, no one could have guessed this would happen," Ginny said in a hoarse voice.

Hermione blinked and realised that they seemed to have no idea she was awake and that she was not in her room at Grimmauld. She didn't honestly know where she was.

"It took you lot a week to get her to St. Mungo's and that was only because Ginny finally saw reason."

There was shuffling.

"Malfoy, even your healer, isn't sure why she is asleep," Harry said his voice low and weak. "This couldn't have been predicted, every other person always woke up and was fine."

She watched as the usually well contained immaculate Slytherin yanked at his messy blond hair. "Merlin I will kill you all, leave, now!"

Ginny started crying again, and it looked like Harry wanted to say something but then changed his mind, and Hermione closed her eyes quickly as she heard them shuffle out, Ron grumbling about Draco being a real prat.

She felt Draco sit down next to her. "Hermione, please wake up. I don't know what dream you are stuck in, but you have to come back, please."

Hermione felt a tear slip out of her eye and then felt his thumb catch it his breath hitching. "Merlin I wish you would stop crying. What have they done to you? For weeks now you just cry. How can I help? How can I stop this?"

A door opened, and the soft voice of a woman spoke. "Draco, is there any change?"

"No mother, she still cries."

A long, sad sigh. "Your father is looking into something in France, a book he thinks might help. We had Severus go over the ingredients again, and even he is flummoxed to know what could have caused this."

Draco snorted. "They trapped her in her mind to work out what was making her so sad. I don't think it occurred to the idiots that the things she lived through might be dangerous to relive."

Hermione heard Narcissa Malfoy let out a small snort of disgust. "Quite. Well, do call for me if she wakes. The healer is only a floo call away. You're managing to get the potions down her still?"

Draco nodded. "And Daisy pops in to bathe and dress her every night."

A long sigh. "The house elves are terribly upset over this; they adore her. Do you know why?"

Hermione peeked through her lashes and saw Draco smiling at his mother. "When she finally figured out trying to free elves was a lost cause she started showering them with compliments and chocolates. She sends our elves monthly gift baskets as well as all the elves at Hogwarts. Candy, and such."

Hermione heard Narcissa let out a small chuckle. "She is incredibly bright, Draco."

"I know, mother."

"I am sorry we didn't take you seriously when you first told us that you wished to court her."

"It's fine mother."

"No, it is not. We feel responsible, Draco. Your father and I possibly contributed to this. Pansy came and spoke with us, told us how devoted she was to you. We were set on the match with Astoria, but we would have come around."

A small snort of disgust. "Not without running her off first."

A long sigh. "Well, that won't happen now. I assure you, when we heal her, you have our full support." This was said with the closing of a door, and Hermione felt her heart speed up as she went over all she had just overheard.

Was she in Malfoy Manor? Had Draco asked his parents to court her? Wasn't he going to marry Astoria?

"Hermione, please wake up. I love you; you have to know that. Life without you is utterly boring. Please, get out of that dream, it isn't real!"

Hermione sobbed now, which apparently wasn't odd because Draco simply climbed in the bed with her and hugged her. She wanted to tell him she was awake but she seemed to be exhausted. She fell asleep with his scent and arms around her and didn't dream at all.

 **OooOOooOOoOOOoO**

When she next awoke it was to find the room dark and that she was in a new nightgown and Draco was once again holding her. He was snoring. Draco snored!

Carefully she turned around and looked at him, not as old as he had appeared in her dream as the Prince of France, but still just as beautiful to her.

"Draco," she whispered reaching up to smooth out his messy hair. "Why am I here?"

His eyes flew open, and his hand caught hers. "Hermione? Are you awake or am I dreaming?"

She smiled at him and wound her fingers with his. "I am the one who must be dreaming still. Where am I?"

"Malfoy Manor," he said softly looking her over as if he was memorising her features.

"Why would I be here?" She asked flushing under his intense gaze.

"Because your friends are idiots. Are you well? Do you feel okay? I need to get the healer."

Hermione grabbed him and pulled him back down as he got up. "No, please don't go. I am fine, it was a dream, a movie and it had to finish before I could wake up."

He laid back down but frowned at her his eyes confused. "A movie? One of those muggle things you watch?"

Hermione nodded and swallowed, her throat was dry. "May I have some water?"

He shot up and poured her a glass from the pitcher by the bed. "Careful, you've been out for over eight weeks."

Hermiones' eyes widened at that. "It feels only like a moment to me; I think it was only a few days in my mind."

He shook his head his eyes accessing her. "Does your head hurt?"

She sipped the water and then sighed. "I was very tired when I came into myself earlier and fell asleep, but I am fine now."

"You woke up earlier?" he asked shocked. "When? Why didn't you let me know?"

Hermione shrugged. "I was too tired to speak."

He got up again. "I am getting the healer."

Hermione shook her head at him. "Stop, Draco please, I am fine now."

He sighed and then shocked her by laying back down and pulling her into his chest. "Never drink anything they give you again, or I swear to Merlin I will—" he let out a deep shuddering breath.

"Why am I at your home?" Hermione whispered into his soft undershirt. He seemed to be wearing sweats that looked almost Muggle.

"I brought you here. I know how much you hate St. Mungo's, so when the idiots brought you there and the healers had no idea what to do with you, I checked you out and brought you here and hired some of the best mind healers in Europe. Three have seen you so far."

Hermione knew she was frozen with shock. "And they let you?" she couldn't imagine Harry and Ron allowing that nor his parents.

"Who is 'they', Hermione?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Well, Harry, and Ron, and your parents."

He scoffed. "Potter didn't fight me; he knew you'd rather be out of a hospital. Put up a bit of a fit when I had you brought here, but we worked that out, and my parents are horrified by what happened to you thanks to your so-called friends."

Hermione reached up to rub her temples as she tried to process all of this. "I thought your parents hated me?"

Draco sighed holding her close to his chest. "Well, they were not thrilled when I came back from school and told them I would be courting you, but they got over it."

Hermione pulled back her blood going to ice. Hadn't she dreamed that? "You did what?"

Draco smiled at her gently and tucked a curl behind her ear. "I told them that they could shove the contract with the Greengrass family up their collective asses and that if I was going to marry anyone it would be you."

She knew her eyes had to be as wide as saucers and she was starting to feel a bit dizzy. "But, I am a mudblood."

He hissed. "Don't say that word, never say that word again!"

Hermione felt her eyes tear up. "Draco I don't understand."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as she scooted away from him so she could see him better in the moonlight and firelight that gave the room a soft glow.

"I don't know how you don't understand," he said at last. "I mean it was obvious to everyone else around us."

"What was?"

He gave a bitter smile. "That I was obsessed with you, infatuated, in love. You honestly didn't realise?"

Hermione gasped and shook her head. "No, you couldn't be!"

He frowned at her now his eyes flashing. "Yes, I can- am, actually."

Hermione continued to shake her head. "We, we haven't even kissed, and you have to marry a pure—"

His lips crashed down on hers, and if she had thought the kiss in her dream was fantastic it was nothing to the reality of feeling him against her, his arms around her tangling in her hair, his tongue moving into her mouth swiftly. Like it belonged there. She groaned, and the kiss went on, she was being burned alive by just his lips.

"Draco," she panted when he broke the kiss and started kissing down her neck.

"Do you feel well enough to continue?" He asked his voice desperate.

Hermione nodded and then moaned as he sucked at the point where her neck met her shoulder. "I feel fine, perfect, actually."

"Good, I will show you how in love I am with you witch," he said huskily pushing aside her nightgown to nibble at the point where her shoulder met her neck.

She moaned and pulled at his hair trying to get him to rise and kiss her again. Merlin, it felt good. This was insanity; she was starting to think it must still be the daydream. If it was, she was trapped because she would never want to give up the feeling of his lips on hers.

The kiss continued for what felt like hours before a fever took over her and she yanked at his shirt, off, off, she wanted it off.

He obliged her and then moaned himself as her mouth trailed kisses along his muscled chest. She let out a pitiful sigh when he pulled her away only to gasp as he yanked off her gown and then pulled her to him so bare chest met bare chest. Her nipples hardened to the point of almost pain. He again started kissing down her neck but didn't stop at her shoulder. Instead, she let out a yell of pleasure as he circled a nipple with his tongue and then sucked, hard.

She started pulling at his sweats; she had to touch him. She could wake up any moment, and she wanted more, she wanted him before she did. Just one memory, just one time. It would last her; it had to.

He grunted and let her nipple pop out of his mouth to help her before going back to the other breast as she put a hand around his impressive girth.

"I won't hurt you," he said hoarsely when he looked up and saw her wide eyes.

"I know you won't," she said moving her hand softly over him and watching his eyes closed blissfully.

Then he was pulling her hand away and moving down her body, kissing as he went and using his teeth pulled down her knickers. She hesitated a moment as he watched her and sighed.

"You've done this before," she said a bit sadly.

He looked up, and his eyes showed an apology. "Before you, yes. After I fell in love with you, no."

She felt peace move through her, and she nodded biting her lip. "I haven't- not yet."

He closed his eyes, and his head dropped to her thigh. "Do you want to continue?"

She gasped shocked he would ask. "Why wouldn't I?"

He kissed her thigh and laughed. "We can wait, if you want, till after the wedding-"

She cut him off. "Did you just blurt out a proposal to me when we are both naked?"

He smirked looking up at her. "I think I did- yes."

She shook her head. "How utterly Gryffindor of you," she teased with a smirk.

His eyes narrowed, and his hands parted her thighs. "Oh no, you see I plan to take you right to the brink and ask again, then I plan not to let you come until the answer is the one I am looking for. Make no mistake here, Hermione. You will be marrying a Slytherin."

With that statement made he turned his head and with one long lick up her slit started sucking on her clit and Hermione was quite certain that she would agree to anything, he demanded as long as he kept doing what he was doing at that moment.

True to his word he brought her to the edge of release and stopped. "Marry me!"

She threw back her head in frustration and slammed her hands down on the bed. "Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

"Not a yes," he said thrusting his fingers into her wet cunny.

"You didn't ask a question," she retorted circling her hips on his fingers.

He chuckled and removed his fingers causing her to groan. "No, don't do that!"

"Say you are mine, will always be mine, and will marry me, and I will do more than put my fingers inside of you, my little lion."

Hermione thrashed as he went back to flicking her clit with his tongue and moaned. "This isn't fair; I can't think!"

"Hmm," he said pushing two fingers back inside her again. "I don't want you to think, you think too much, I want you to feel."

Hermione groaned as she felt her muscles tighten around him and her orgasm approaching. When he pulled away this time, she sobbed. "I am going to avada you as soon as I get my wand!" she panted as he petted her, not allowing her to thrust into his hand and seek release.

"I don't doubt it, half the turn on about you; I get away with nothing."

She gave out a gasping laugh and looked at him. "Draco, we are so different."

"Do you love me?" He asked his eyes full of promises.

"Yes," she whispered reaching up to cup his cheek. "So much, it was breaking me, knowing you would marry another."

He frowned. "You should have told me; we would have gotten here sooner."

Hermione shrugged running her hands through his hair. "I was afraid."

He kissed her thigh softly. "Of what?"

"Rejection I guess, not being good enough, that you would be disowned."

He laughed and sucked on her inner thigh leaving a mark. "A Malfoy always gets what he wants, Hermione. When I decided I wanted you there was nothing my parents could have done. And even if my father disowned me I still have the Black fortune from my mother. I got the vault when I turned seventeen, and I can easily use that title, father knows this."

Hermione went into a bit of shock. "So, you would have let him disown you, gone by Black and still had gold?"

A soft chuckle at her and two fingers thrust back into her. "Yes, and I would have told you all this if you had just asked," he twisted his fingers stretching her, and she gasped.

"Draco—"

"Now, will you marry me or not?"

He hit the spot, that mythical spot she had heard about and she fell over the edge of reason, she had been denied for too long. "Yessssssssssssssssssss!" she yelled as her orgasm crashed around her.

She heard him mutter, "Thank Merlin," and then he was moving up her kissing her, allowing her to taste herself on his lips and she felt full, so full, but it didn't hurt. He was gentle and outside of a brief pinch it was all pleasure as he filled her.

"Merlin you are so wet," he said in wonder.

She wiggled, and he hissed so she smiled and put her hands around his neck so she could pull him down for another kiss.

"I won't break," she said into his neck as he remained still but fully seated inside of her.

He snorted. "I might; my cock is harder than it has ever been."

She laughed and kissed his neck causing him to shiver. "Draco, I love you, please move, please make love to me."

He let out a small breath and then pulled her in for another brief kiss. "Say it again?"

"What? I love you?"

He shook his head still not moving. "No, that you will marry me, say it again."

Hermione went still and looked deeply into his eyes; she found no regret, just love. "Yes, Draco, I will marry you."

He blew out a breath, and she watched as a smile took over his face, he looked boyish, but then he moved, and she realised he was all man.

"Good, any reason I should use a contraception charm?"

She laughed, he was outrageous. "I am on the potion, Draco. Are you trying to trap me into marriage by getting me up the duff?"

He was still smirking. "Whatever works."

She shook her head. "Stop talking," she said as she pulled his head down for another kiss.

"Yes dear," he teased before his lips crashed onto hers and he pulled out and slammed carefully back into her.

The last coherent thought she had was that perhaps she might not kill the twins after all, as long as this still wasn't the dream.

 **OOOoooOOoOOooO**

The next morning she woke up to the sensation of someone rubbing circles on her back. She blinked open her eyes and smiled as she gazed into familiar grey ones.

"I don't recall ever seeing your hair this messy," she said huskily.

He chuckled and moved to tangle a hand in her wild curls. "Speak for yourself, witch, your hair could take over our bed."

Hermione smiled and burrowed closer to him. "Did I dream all that or is this real?"

"Tell me what you think you dreamt, and I will tell you what is real," he said his tone utterly calm.

"I woke up from the dream, I know that wasn't real, it was set in a film."

She felt him nod. "I am going to need to see this movie, I think."

Hermione grinned. "You would either have to watch it with me at Grimmauld Place or set up a media room here."

He snorted. "I will be setting up a media room here, obviously."

She pulled back to look at him. "Why obviously?"

He smirked still playing with her curls. "You will be living here. Therefore a media room will be needed."

She gasped. "So you did propose?"

Draco huffed. "You have forgotten my spectacularly romantic proposal already?"

Hermione glared at him. "Spectacularly romantic? Am I to tell our children that you tortured me sexually to get me to agree to marry you?"

Draco frowned before he snorted with laughter. "Hmm, you have a point. I shall have to propose again, so you have a story that won't get me hexed by all of your friends and my mother."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Not your father?"

Draco snorted shaking his head. "I am sure he would applaud my technique."

Hermione pinched him, hard, on the stomach.

"Owe! Watch it, or I won't give you the ring I had made for you."

Hermione looked up her eyes wide with surprise and delight. "You already had a ring made for me?"

He tisked at her rubbing the spot she had pinched. "I did, you hellion, but if you pinch me again I am sending it back."

Hermione snuggled into him. "No, you won't. And you better make sure it's a really good proposal story!"

He laughed and rolled her over onto her back. "I think I need incentive; romance is hard."

Hermione giggled. "That's not what is hard right now."

He sighed at her innuendo before grinning and snogging her senseless.

 **OoOOOoOOOoO**

Later that night she walked out into the garden to find it full of fairy lights, rose petals covering the grass and a table for two waiting for her with Draco down on one knee holding up a ring box.

"Will you still marry me, Hermione?"

She sighed and rushed forward as he stood up kissing him on the cheek. "Only if you managed to figure out my favourite meal," she teased as he helped her into her seat.

He set down the ring box and grinned. "You think I haven't figured out your favourite foods by now, witch?"

Hermione laughed grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "No, I think you asked the house elves at Hogwarts."

He didn't even look guilty as he smirked at her. "Eat up, and that wasn't a yes."

Hermione laughed as her favourite dish of lobster ravioli appeared and smiled up at him. "It would always be yes, Draco; you just needed to ask." At his raised eyebrow she said in exasperation. "Properly, while clothed."

He grinned and grabbed the ring box taking out the stunning ring and placing it on her finger.

"I don't recall you complaining much today about my lack of clothing."

Hermione flushed and looked down as he laughed at her. "Oh, eat your supper and stop teasing me."

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Properly, while clothed. Always propose while clothed, men.


	10. Ever After

_**I own nothing of either Harry Potter or the movie Ever After and receive no money for the writing of this fictional tale around the two. I also do not own the copyright to the songs listed.**_

Music is my muse:  
Song for this fic: Put Your Arms Around Me; Texas  
Lyrics for this chapter: Let me believe. Cause only time can take you. So Stop.

 **The song and trailers for the movie can be found on my YouTube channel: Crystal Jean Red  
Artwork found on my Instagram: CrystalJeanRed and done by the amazing Trinkisme. Thank you, dear**

* * *

 **Tell Me A Fable**

 **Chapter 10  
Ever After**

 _Three months later._

"Where on earth did you get the idea for this dress, dear?" Narcissa asked looking at Hermione in appreciation.

She smiled. "A film called Ever After, when we get back from our Honeymoon I will show it to you. Draco is having a media room put into our wing of the manor."

Narcissa shook her head at this but had to admire the beautiful gown. "This is simply divine and those shoes, my goodness but I was worried when you told us you were not going to wear robes."

Hermione smiled, it wasn't always easy fitting into Draco's life, but it was always worth it. His mother, she knew, meant well and was trying very hard to make sure the transition from war hero to the bride of Draco Malfoy was as easy as possible for her. Lucius was even trying, which in Hermione's opinion was a small miracle.

Her hands went to her hair which was floating around her in soft ringlets. Draco's only request had been that she wore her hair down. Narcissa was threading diamond dusted silver ribbons through her curls with her wand. Hermione had to admit; the effect was magical.

She wore no jewellery besides her engagement ring, Goblin silver and with a large six carat pear-shaped diamond so brilliant she sometimes got lost staring at it, flanked by two smaller pear-shaped diamonds. Her wedding band was half carat diamonds in a circle all around the band. She had been stunned by the rings. Especially when Draco had told her that every stone was enchanted with a different protection rune. Diamonds, it turned out, were wonderful stones to enchant, and her husband had made sure one of the runes would tell her if her food or drinks were spiked. She had laughed out loud when he told her this and kissed him silly.

She had laughed out loud when he told her this and kissed him silly.

As she took Arthur Weasleys' arm to walk down the silver silk runner along the aisle, she smiled at Draco standing under a canopy of her favourite flowers. He was in dress robes of course, but his silver-grey eyes burned at her with so much love she missed a step.

As she took his hand, he smiled at her and turned so they could continue the ceremony.

When it was over, she gasped as she felt the magic wash through her tying their souls together.

"Now, we live happily ever after," he teased pulling her in for a kiss.

"Says who?" She replied back cheekily.

His eyes twinkled as he bent down to kiss her and whispered. "You know, I don't know."

They dissolved into giggles after the kiss causing many in the audience to question their sanity. Draco and Hermione, however, were blissfully happy and didn't notice a thing but each other.

 **oooooooooooo**

Two years later they had their first child, and Draco presented her with a painting. It was a perfect replica of the one da Vinci had made of Danielle in the film, and Hermione cried.

"How?" She asked looking it over.

He smiled. "It's not a da Vinci, obviously, but it was not so hard to find a painter who was willing to work with the directions I gave him."

She leaned forward not jostling their son and kissed him tenderly. "I love you, thank you."

He smiled sitting down and kissing their babes head at her breast. "I love you more, now get some sleep."

She dosed as father and son bonded, Draco walking with his son and whispering to him. She smiled, he was explaining Quidditch to the baby who apparently found it fascinating because her son was wide awake staring up at his father.

Yes, this was really a happily ever after, she thought with a yawn as sleep claimed her.

 **The End**

* * *

Author Notes:

The dress and the rings are on my Instagram: CrystalJeanRed. I took inspiration for the rings from a celeb in the early 2000's kudos if you can guess who! I actually owned the replica of the rings and still have the engagement ring in my jewelrey box. Yes, I am that big of a dork. Moving on now. If you made it all the way here, please let me know what you liked or did not like about the story. It is always appreciated.  
Cheers,  
Cjean


End file.
